


baby you got me tremolo'in

by rossettes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen, Interviews, M/M, Snowboarding, group chats, text form, this is the most self indulgent thing ive written in years, twitter format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossettes/pseuds/rossettes
Summary: who said the bassist couldn't get a date? yuusaku surely said otherwise. go and aoi could only wish they never said anything.in which go, aoi, and yuusaku make up the hottest new band in den city and revolver is a mess of feelings and assholeishness. shoichi just really loves dogs and wants some peace in his life, not a bunch of teens coming to him for love advice.





	baby you got me tremolo'in

**Author's Note:**

> written before revolver's id is revealed
> 
> but if he isnt a teenager heartbreaker who is also shoichis bro im going to come for konamis life and rewrite this series with my own hands
> 
> also there is like almost no actual writing in this fic its just a bunch of texts and twitter posts bc thts what kids like these days right haha LOL!!

Aoi strummed her guitar a few more times, checking if it was still in tune. She eyed the amp for the last time before sending a nod over to Go, sitting behind his drum kit and going over the score one more time.

Arm on her hip, Aoi tapped her foot impatiently as she watched Yuusaku tinker around with the mic, his bass standing five feet away from him.

“So like, any day now Yuusaku?”  

He sent her a dirty look before going back to his job. “Sorry, some loser broke the mic and forgot to tell me to fix it before practice. I’ll only be a minute.”

“You said that five minutes ago.”

“I’m done, jeez. Chill.” Standing the microphone back up to its original position, Yuusaku slid it over to Aoi before slinging his bass over his shoulders. “One take, right?”

Go set his score down on the floor. “Whenever you kiddos are ready.”

Aoi smiled and struck the first chord.

* * *

Revolver slammed the car door closed after him, swinging his backpack over the passenger seat towards the trunk with a grunt. His brother eyed him with apathy before putting the pedal to the metal.

“So, how’s the boy of your dreams doing?” Shoichi asked as they rounded the corner. “Any progress with embarrassing yourself in front of him?”

“Shut the hell up!” Revolver sent a kick to the back of the older man’s seat. “He is _not_ the boy of my dreams and I haven’t done anything to him yet. I just stared at the back of his head for the whole class.”

“Congrats. You moved from denial to creepy stalking. I can’t wait to report your ass to the authorities and have the house all to myself.”

Revolver grunted again and sunk into his seat. “It’s not fair. Half the school hates him and he doesn’t even care. He doesn’t even care in general! Yet he passes all his classes and snowboarding comes naturally to him! He’s not in any clubs except for his silly band! What the hell!”

“Moving from stalking to jealousy. I knew it was too good to last,” Shoichi muttered, changing lanes. “Maybe one day I’ll be free from your teenage angst.”

“Are you even listening to me?! I said I didn’t like him! Fuck off!”

Shoichi rolled his eyes. “Ouch. You gonna run away from home? Great, make sure you don’t come back till you finally realized how amazing of a brother I am.”

“You’re literally a hot dog vendor. What’s so great about that?” Revolver snarked. “As soon as I become the next Prime Minister I’m banning all hot dog venders named Shoichi from selling hot dogs.”

Stopping at a red light, Shoichi turned to stare at his younger brother. “Then that means I’ll just make hamburgers.”

“Fuck you." 

* * *

******_Group Messenger: 2 others_**  

 _aoi changed the group name to:_ **GAY**

aoi: yuusaku did you finish the mix yet

go: Did we not just finish recording today?

aoi: our boy works fast tho

go: Doubtful. We probably woke him up from his nap.

yuusaku: wht

aoi: you fnish the mix yet??????

yuusaku: ya

aoi: told u go. yuusaku works fasttt

go: Sorry for doubting you then!

yuusaku: y’s the gc named gay

yuusaku: we get it aoi ure gay

aoi: its called gay bc. go. aoi. yuusaku. g a y

go: Clever! Illuminati confirmed

yuusaku: i wnt diff friends

aoi: if it werent for the laws of this land i wouldve murdered you just bc yrs ago

go: ^

yuusaku: my stment stands

aoi: fucc off yusuccu you get what u can

aoi: half the school hates u i doubt ud b able to make friends

yuusaku: if i get a frnd by tmrw cn i name the nxt album

yuusaku: im gnna name it fuck u aoi i can make friends

aoi: ignis doesnt count as your friend nd you named this album already piece of shit

go: Ignis?

aoi: his guinea pig remember

go: LOL!

yuusaku: never change go and fuc u aoi i can make human friends

yuusaku: i hve like 20k folowers one of them can b my friend

aoi: thts our fuckin fanbase dipshit

yuusaku: so???

aoi: .

yuusaku: ok fine.

aoi: make sure to drop the teazer b4 sleepin tonight

aoi: i needa finish hw before akira comes home lol gnnnn love ya guys !!

go: Good night!!

yuusaku: ya i kno nd night

* * *

**CYBERSE** @officialcyberse · 24m

[#CYBERSE]

[CYBERSE - STORM] TEASER DROP

A STORM IS COMING [#ASIC]

[#STORM] COMING SOON 0922

PREORDERS FOR #DATASTORM NOW OPEN

 **34,648** Retweets **58,937** Likes

* * *

**yuusaku** @playmaker · 25m

you guys got a big storm commin lol. made sure to make this perfect for u guys

#ASIC #STORM  

 **13,498** Retweets **25,028** Likes

 

 **BLUE ANGEL** @blueangel · 40m

We put all our love into singing this album for you guys! Hope you all enjoy! We’re so close to the release date, just a few more days! Stay strong my angels

#ASIC #STORM

 **15,482** Retweets **30,241** Likes

* * *

**CYBERSE CB**  @stormmmz · 45s

OMG OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG RIGHT BEFORE BED I CNT FUCVIDNF

 **2** Retweets **5** Likes

 

 **remmy** @ermm46 · 20s

_Replying to @stormmmz_

CVNJDSFNSDJFNSIDJKFNJDKFNS

IKR I CANT FUCKING BREQTHGIN

 **1** Retweet **2** Likes

 

 **I LOV BLUEANGEL** @bangelz · 18s

_Replying to @stormmmz_

ITS SO GOOD im crying real tears rnnn AAAA ND SHE CALLED US ANGELS UGHHH

 **1** Retweet **3** Likes

* * *

“So like, remember when Aoi said I couldn’t make friends last night?” Yuusaku asked, head propped up by his hand. He lazily looked towards Aoi. “I could totally do it. Like right now.”

“We’re literally on the rooftop by ourselves. No one’s even allowed here except us because we’re special.”

Go bit into his apple.

“Yeah, but like. I could just waltz into our classroom and befriend someone there. Get their number.”

“I said friends you fuck, not some idiot who wants to date you for your popularity,” Aoi snapped back. “Plus, no one’s gonna want to talk to you during lunch. They have food to eat.”

Yuusaku rolled his eyes and turned to Go. “You believe in me right?”

Go bit into his apple and shook his head.

“Wow. I’m so hurt right now. In fact,” Yuusaku stood up, grabbing his bento box and dusting off his pants. “I’m gonna go make a friend right now. Watch me.” He turned and walked out of the door, leaving behind a very concerned Go Onizuka and a not-so concerned Aoi.

Speeding down the hallways with his long legs and ignoring the haters, Yuusaku made his way back to his classroom. Sliding open the door with a bang, all heads turned and the class silenced, before realizing it was just him and going back to whatever they were talking about beforehand. Rude.

Yuusaku walked over to the one person he kind-of knew. Class president or something. He pulled up a chair next to the desk and sat down with a plop. “Hey.”

Silence.

“I said, hey.”

Silence. And a mild look of irritation. That was something.

“So like, wanna be friends of something.”

“What?”

Yuusaku sighed, his hand pushing his hair back before saying again, “Wanna be friends?”

His classmate stared at him.

“I’ll give you my number. And like, we can talk later or something. We both snowboard right?”

The other boy shared at him before his face contorted into something more venomous. “As _president_ of the snowboarding club, I do believe that I am obligated to say yes. So yes, I do snowboard. What is it to you?”

Yuusaku blinked and reached for his phone, shoving it into the other’s face once he found it. “Here. Add your number. That’s what friends do right?”

“Excuse me?!”

“I said,” Yuusaku waved his phone, shoving it closer than necessary into the other’s face. “Your number. I want it.”

Removing Yuusaku’s abnormally old looking phone from his hand, his classmate typed in his number. They traded phones and Yuusaku unceremoniously typed in his number before handing it back. “Are you satisfied? Can I go back to eating my lunch now?”

“Yup.” With that, Yuusaku waltzed out of the room.

* * *

**GAY** _(3 members)_

aoi: i cant believe this smooth fucker got a number

aoi: when will i ever

go: I too am quite shocked

yuusaku: see i told u im so friendly

yuusaku: i dnt kno his name but like lol

yuusaku: were friends now i guess

aoi: u dont even know his name and you have his number

aoi: hm movin a lil fast there yuusaku ;))

go: As your dad friend please stop

aoi: sorry dad

go: It’s okay, make sure to support your brother in his endeavors without involving me thank you :)

yuusaku: thks dad

* * *

**Brother**

Rev: SHOICHI

Rev: SHOICHi

Rev: SHOICHI FUCKING LISTEN TO ME

Shoichi: shut the hell up kid im making dinner for your sorry ass

Rev: fucking finally

Rev: anyway guess what. Guess what

Shoichi: no stfu and let me cook in peace please

Rev: No i got someone's. number today and i fucking hate him but he gave me his number and

Rev: what do i do

Rev: BROTHER WHAT DO I DO

Rev: BROTHER.

Shoichi: you fucking wait for him to text you you idiot now shut up because im cooking and i seriously need to concentrate bye

Rev: thanks best bro ever

* * *

**yuusaku** @playmaker · 4m

won a bet against blue angel and next album is mine for the naming. any suggestions lol. #maybeillnameitignis #namethtalbum

 **2,294** Retweets **5,928** Likes

* * *

**Fujiki**

Fujiki: hey is fujiki frm class lol

Fujiki: srey but like. whats ur name. i only asked to b ur name cuz u were class prez nd i kindda kne u

Rev: Jfc just call me Revolver

Rev: what do you want

Fujiki: lol revolver . can i just call u rev or smth

Rev: Normally i let ppl call me rev but just for you no

Fujiki: ouch. not even if i follow you back on twttrr????

Rev: Why would you think i use twitter

Fujiki: dsnt everyone???

Rev: No but I do and i dont want you following me

Fujiki: y lol

Fujiki: how bad can ur content b

Rev: Better than yours at least

Fujiki: oww

Fujiki: that hurt

Fujiki: o its just snow boarding stuff lol

Rev: How did you find me wtf

Fujiki: :)

Fujiki: but im @playmaker in twittr just in case u change ur mind lol ;)

Rev: …

Rev: you only follow 5 accounts?

Fujiki: so u r intrested

Rev: Shut up. just curious

Fujiki: itll b 6 if u let me follow u lol

Rev: ………

Rev: wait

Rev: Why are you following my brother

Fujiki: lol wat

Fujiki: u hve a bro?

Rev: Shoichi Kusangi

Rev: you follow the kusanagi cafe twitter

Fujiki: yeah???

Fujiki: i guess were destined to b friends

Rev: Brb

* * *

**annoying**

annoying: YOU FAKE PIECE OF SHIT

annoying: YOU KNOW yuusaku FUJIKI

annoying: THE FUCKING BASSIST ND VOCALIST OF CYBERSE

annoying: AND YOU DIDNT EVEN TELL ME

shoichi: fucking chill and yeah we’re friends they eat at my place after school and yuusaku and i talk about coding and stuff

annoying: WHY DINT WE TALK ABOUT CODING IM THE PRESIDENT OF THE CODING CLUB WHAT THE FUCK

shoichi: maybe bc you hole yourself in ur room all day

shoichi: why are u so angry you go to the same school as him

shoichi: the same class too

shoichi: wait

annoying: JUST STOP FUCKIG. TALKING

annoying: UGH I HATE YOU

shoichi: omg

shoichi: the boy of your dreams

annoying: SHUT THE HELL UP IM BLOCKING YOUR NUMBER

shoichi: is yuusaku fujiki

_The number you are trying to reach is not in service._

* * *

“Ugh is it release day already?”

Aoi looked over to Yuusaku, who was currently  sprawled out on her couch like a fucking sloth. “Yeah, and it’s your job to post about it. Go has album drop duties.”

Yuusaku moaned. “What about you. What are your duties?”

“Making sure none of you die and getting us signed. We have a bunch of offers but I have to do background checks. They’re a bitch to do.”

“Yay.”

Aoi slapped his leg. “Appreciate me asshole.”

“Looovee youuuuu. What could I ever do without you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Mwua. Big lovin.’”

* * *

**CYBERSE** @officialcyberse · 40m

[#CYBERSE]

[CYBERSE - STORM] DROP

THE [#STORM] IS HERE. TIME TO RIDE THE WINDS.

PREORDERS FOR #DATASTORM OPEN

 **56,294** Retweets **79,949** Likes

* * *

**ghost girl** @officialGG · 20m

[#CYBERSE] [#STORM]

absolutely in love with your new song!!!! make sure to collab w/ me next time!!!

 **14,728** Retweets **28,672** Likes

* * *

“So, seems like we really did keep our promise. I had my doubts but I’m pretty proud of where we’ve come in three-fourths of a school year.” Go smiled at the younger two, who were on the brink of sleep as their heads supported each other while they dozed off.

A full day of recording their final track for their album, then an impromptu homework session. They were sure to have burned out before reaching their respective beds. Go didn’t mind a few extra guests.

Reaching for his phone, Go dialed Aoi’s older brother.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey Zaizen. Your sister’s asleep right now at my place. Yuusaku’s here too. We just finished practice so do you want to drive her home or let her sleep over with Yuusaki and I? Aoi left a bunch of her stuff over last time in case this ever happened so you don’t need to bring her anything.”

_“Ah. That’d be great actually. I was just about to call Aoi and tell her I couldn't make it home tonight because a new band or something popped up in our agency. Thanks again for taking care of my sister.”_

“No prob. She’s like my own lil’ sister as well. Night!”

_“Good night. Thanks again!”_

"Also they broke a plate, bye!"

_"Wha-"_

* * *

  _Cyberse is an up and coming band releasing the hottest new tracks of the year! Composed of main vocalist and lead guitarist Blue Angel; bassist, vocalist, and producer Playmaker; and drummer and vocalist Onizuka; they made their debut on Youtube where their three-person band made a huge wave all over the net with their cover of Ryoga’s Believe in Magic! Their other covers include With the Wind by Tommy, Speaking by Mrs. Green Apple, and various other titles from different genres._

_Eventually, Cyberse released their first original song titled Decode. It topped charts overnight and became the most played song in the radio. It received extremely positive reviews and Cyberse’s fanbase exploded._

_A week later on Playmaker’s Twitter, he released a sample of what seemed to be an acoustic version of Decode. Later that day, the official Cyberse Twitter, run by the members themselves, officially released an acoustic version of Decode, renamed Recode. It’s reception, though not as widely acclaimed as Decode, was very well received and proved that Cyberse was not your average band._

_Many people have reached out to Cyberse for interviews, only to never receive an answer. However we here at Dazed have been lucky to be the first group ever to interview Cyberse!_

_We asked them about their new album, which they replied they were not going to say much in order to keep people on their toes. “It’s best to leave the fans guessing. We don’t want to accidently reveal anything! If you want to stay on top of things, be sure to check out Twitter!” Blue Angel says._

_We then asked them about their upcoming projects, which they also replied that they wouldn’t reveal anything major. However, drummer Onizuka did drop major hints about trying to reach out to fans more and perhaps a tour._

_“We appreciate our fans very much. Nothing’s for sure yet, but I’d love to get closer to our fans since they’re the main reason why we’ve succeeded. We’re in school right now, Angel and Playmaker in their first year while I’m in my third, so we need to focus on our education. But maybe, over the summer, we could do a mini tour if our fans really want one. We’ll keep you posted on our Twitter!”_

_How exciting! Cyberse really are here to serve their fans. We them asked the band if they had any goals in mind, which Blue Angel and Onizuka both replied a Japanese Billboard Award. What really shocked us, and the other members of Cyberse, was Playmaker’s reply._

_“I really want to sing an opening or closing to a show. Maybe even an insert song. A ballad or something, I just want to be featured on a show.”_

_Playmaker received laughs for his goal from both Blue Angel and Onizuka._

_Cyberse then…_

* * *

**class prez**

_yuusaku:_ hey dod u listen to our new somg

yuusaku: song*

yuusaku: whatd u think

class prez: It was good. stop bothering me now

yuusaku: good

yuusaku: ??????

yuusaku: any actual feedback lol

class prez: It was good, that’s your feedback. I dont understand why you can’t simply accept that as it is

yuusaku: well i just wanted some unbiased fgoogl

class prez: What?

yuusaku: we need some unbiased feedback okay!!!!!! yuusakus been worried about our new song since it dropped and some advice frm his boyfririshohpmpm

class prez: ??

yuusaku: that was aoi sorry i just wanted to make sure it was at least decent

class prez: Well it was just that. Better than some things playing in the radio now but decent

yuusaku: thanks

class prez: Np

* * *

**GAY** _(3 members)_

aoi: when we meeting ur bf lover boi

yuusaku: fucc off when r u gettin a fuckin gf

go: Kids.

aoi: r u saying u have a bf then???? :3

yuusaku: no?????????? wer friends??????? less than u guys but more than others

aoi: :3333333333cccccc

go: kids.

aoi: sery

yuusaku: sorry dad

yuusaku: btw r we eating at shoichis tmrw

aoi: yeah ofc

go: Sure! I love that place

yuusaku: sweet he said he had some gossip last night

aoi: stop hoggin shoichi to urself leave some free food for us

go: Lol!! RT^^

yuusaku: shut up hes my older brother figure u already have one

aoi: hE already HAS a younger brother dummy

yuusaku: he said he liked me bETTER so

aoi: wow stealing your bf’s brother i cant believe u fujiki

yuusaku: :p

go: So hotdogs tmrw with Shoichi! Cant wait

go: I have boxing rn so wish me luck kiddos

yuusaku: gl man

aoi: kick their ass dad!!!!!!!!!!!!!

aoi: yuusaku u nvr disputed the bf part

aoi: yuusaku

aoi: yuusaku

aoi: yuusaku

aoi: FUJIKI

* * *

“Hey guys! Welcome to our first livestream! Hope we didn’t catch you guys at an awkward time. We just got out of school, so I’m guessing it’s a pretty decent time to start one up for our fans. Don’t really know what we’re going to be doing on this but send whatever questions you have our way and we might answer them!”

“Give me the camera. I wanna say hi.”

“I don’t trust you with the camera. You dropped it last time.”

“That was Go’s fault though.”

“Just say hi from there, jeez.”

“Hey guys. No, we’re not going to spoil any tracks today. Sorry!”

“Mhmm! Oh, where’s Go? He’s at–”

“Boxing practice. He has a match tomorrow. He said to say sorry to you guys since he was the one who wanted to do a live the most. Hope you guys will cheer him on though.”

“Don’t worry, he says he’ll do a solo live whenever he can!”

“Anyway, I brought Ignis with me to show everyone because apparently none of you believe that he exists. For some ungodly reason.”

“You’re too much of an ass to been seen with a small tiny rodent.”

“He’s your co-producer and you will treat him with respect, Blue Angel. I literally named a song after him because he helped me write it.”

“...”

“...I’m literally banning you from lives now.”

“What’d I fucking do?”

“Okay Mr.Not-Going-to-Spoil-Any-Tracks. Nice going dimwit, now the whole world knows that you named one of our tracks after your guinea pig.”

“Oh yeah… Sorry? Whatever, it was gonna be spoiled eventually since we gave Shoichi rights to reveal a title anyway.”

“Yeah but now that’s two title reveals. Plus our title track. That’s like half the album already! Look, our fans are laughing at us!”

“It’s okay, that means we’ll be trending by 6 PM.”

“Oh my god. You guys see what I have to put up with? An asshole and a narcissist.”

“I’m a narcissist for us though. I’m promoting our band though my own methods.”

“Ugh. Our first livestream and you’re already ruining my life. Just like always. Anyway, don’t think we have any other major questions aside from spoilers. We gotta do our homework now, bye!”

“Wait I haven’t shown them Igni–”

 

_This livestream has ended. 468,000 Likes._

* * *

“Hey! Go Onizuka here. Sorry I couldn’t make it to Playmaker and Angel’s livestream. But I’m here now, so no need to worry. Thanks for the well wishes before my match by the way! It really meant a lot to me, even though I only saw a few of them. I really should make a personal Twitter…

“Where am I? I’m at home now. Playmaker and Angel are currently out doing some stuff for our other projects. Which leads me to some spoilers I get to say… Exciting huh? Yeah, we haven’t even released our album yet and we’re already working on more. We promise to get some rest after though, no worries. It’s nothing that big anyway.

“So Cyberse has decided to release three different mini-albums all on the same day. Not the same date as Data Storm though! Maybe a few months after. They’ll each contain three different tracks and the instrumental will be released separately on a pay-what-you-want site.

“Now, what I’m going to tell you isn’t supposed to be announced yet, but I feel quite bad for missing the first livestream... What? Don’t feel bad? You guys are all sweet, but Playmaker and Angel can yell at me all they want for this. Don’t worry, this is all for you guys!

“So, each album kindda falls into different genres and each will have one special guest on it. I won’t be saying who, but you all can guess on Twitter! We might release a collective album with all the tracks form the three mini’s, but I think we’ll keep the guest tracks exclusive to the mini-album release.

“So, that’s about it I think! If I suddenly don’t appear on one of the songs, please assume the worse. Maybe Playmaker will let me die by Ignis. He’s written some pretty nice tunes so far. Part of the bridge in “Storm” was made by him believe it or not! Anyway, hope to–”

“Hey! We’re here!”

“Seems like they’re back. Nice getting to meet you all and please look forward to our future projects.”

 

_This livestream has ended. 893,298 Likes._

* * *

**shoichi**

yuusaku: hey whats the scoop man u didnt tell us yesterday

shoichi: ok but like sit down for this cuz its kindda funny but might also be super weird

yuusaku: currently sitting.

shoichi: so my bro. rev? u kno him right

yuusaku: ye i was the one asked for his number lol

shoichi: dam what

yuusaku: yeah hes chill what of it

shoichi: do when he found out i knew u he like lost his fuckin shit it was so funny

shoichi: check it

shoichi: 204813.png

yuusaku: omg

shoichi: yeah and guess what

yuusaku: wha

shoichi: hes been complaining about this kid in his class but like not actually complaining like. cute complaining. crush complaining

yuusaku: revolver i-have-a-stick-in-my-ass has a crush?????

shoichi: omg

shoichi: yup. guess who

yuusaku: currently guessing

yuusaku: hm.

yuusaku: me right lol

shoichi: damn ur way too good

shoichi: yeah its so fucking funny bc hes so jealous of me

shoichi: to the point where i feel bad

shoichi: yo you there kid?

shoichi: yuusaku?

shoichi: kid?

shoichi: oh my god i killed him

yuusaku: NFNIJENFNFKJAWNCNFJQNKQLLKQKWDJCMMDQW

yuusaku: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THIS IS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE IM TELLIG GO

shoichi: oh fuck i killed him

yuusaku: tht was aoi

yuusaku: srry i need to take a fuckin walk

( _Message from aoi: HAHAHA UR TURNING AS PINK AS UR HAIR)_

_(Message from aoi: OMG THIS IS TOO MUCH IM SO EXCITED FORMYOU)_

_(Message from go: aoi is spamming me with emojis. Whats going on??)_

shoichi: yeah i had to tell you cuz i lov both of u guys so. i just needed to jumpstart his mission

yuusaku: thanks. ill think about it

* * *

**_CYBERSE_ ** _started following @OfficialOnizuka!_

 **_yuusaku_ ** _started following @RevolverK!_

* * *

**Go Onizuka** @OfficialOnizuka · 12m

A promise is a promise! Hey guys, welcome to my Twitter!!

 **5,297** Retweets **12,494** Likes

* * *

**Japan Music News**

Playmaker from the rising band Cyberse has just leaked half of one of their songs featured on their upcoming album _Data Storm_. The song, titled Ignis, is a very upbeat and EDM-esque song that features the vocals of Blue Angel and Onizuka. Playmaker’s vocals have yet to appear in the song.

Playmaker blames his pet guinea pig for the accident, as he was working on the song when Ignis, the song’s namesake, accidently started a live stream. Fans were quick to record the spoiler, thanking their “furry savior” for the accident. The proclaimed co-producer has yet to make a statement but his owner, Playmaker, issued one on his personal Twitter.

 **yuusaku** @playmaker · 4h

srry that was ignis. didnt mean to spoil the song so soon. have fun with it i guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. theres only a month left till release ;))

 **739,295** Retweets **837,382** Likes

* * *

**BLUE ANGEL** @blueangel · 8s

baby bro finally got a date TT go get em tiger!!!!!!!!

 **16** Retweets **39** Likes

 

 **Go Onizuka** @OfficialOnizuka · 4s

_Replying to @blueangel_

So proud of my son! They grow so fast

 **7** Retweets **29** Likes

 

 **yuusaku** @playmaker · 2s

_Replying to @blueangel @OfficialOnizuka_

im literally going out to get pretzels with him. wth are you guys even talking about

 **2** Retweets **12** Likes

* * *

**Chat with** @OfficialGG

@playmaker: did u get the mp4???

@OfficialGG: Yup! Sounds great, can’t wait to work my magic~

@playmaker: thnks for doing this btw, this song is gonna b suuuuper lit

@OfficialGG: Thanks to you too! And I cnt wait to see how this turns out <3 Your other tracks are AMAZING!!! Promise me to send a signed copy?

@playmaker: only if u promise to actually keep it nd not pawn it off ;)))  

@OfficialGG: You know me so well lol!! Ofc, it’ll be my most prized possession!

@OfficialGG: Btw you should totally do like a giveaway for a few signed copies. I’ll even promise to sign one for you!

@playmaker: yooo thts actually a rlly good idea. Ill check w the group nd send u ur copy and one to sign in a few days :p

@OfficialGG: I’m always stocked up w great ideas ;)

* * *

“Hey guys! Welcome to our launch party! Or, um, pre-launch party? Playmaker already has the tweet set up and ready for the world as soon as the clock strikes twelve!”

“Yup.”

“Super excited to sharing this moment with you guys!”

“I know right? We should totally give you guys a fandom name or something. Are we big enough for one of those yet?”

“I think so.”

“Sorry guys, Playmaker has been staring at the clock for like the past hour. What a total downer! Come celebrate with me and Go!”

“He’s just busy Angel. We can nag him later after the release.”

“Alrighty! Anyway, since it’s so close to twelve, I hope you all get a good night’s sleep after listening to our album. We love you all so much!”

“Check the trending tag.”

“Number one on trending? Thanks guys! Angel, Playmaker, and I are all super grateful for your commitment.”

“We should end the stream a few minutes before the stream so people can focus on getting the album.”

“Oh! Smart idea! Yeah, we’ll be ending this stream around 11:50 so you all have enough time to prep for the drop!”

“By the way, Playmaker also brought Ignis with him so we can finally reveal him. He’s been a bit grumpy this week because Playmaker invited someone over and Ignis literally tried to bit the dude’s earrings off. He got a real bad scolding after that.”

“After I laughed at it for a solid hour you mean. The dude’s earrings were like bullets, Go! Who even wears those anymore! What an edgelord.”

“His earrings are pretty awful.”

“You still took him out to get pretzels, kid.”

“As friends."

“Look, Ignis is trying to eat the wires again. Do something Playmaker!”

“Stop harassing your co-producer.”

“Oh my god not this shit again.”

“Ha ha!”

“It’s 11:48, Angel.”

“Oh crap! We got so sidetracked, oopes!”

“It’s easy to get sidetracked when having fun. Don’t worry about it Angel.”

“Go is literally dad friend material. We’re so lucky!”

“True.”

“Anyway, thanks for joining us! We’ll be off now! Have a nice night and enjoy our album!”

“Bye guys!”

“See ya.”

_This livestream has ended. 1,374,837 Likes._

* * *

**CYBERSE** @officialcyberse · 4s

[RELEASE ANNOUNCEMENT]

THE [#DATASTORM] IS HERE. TIME TO RIDE THE WINDS!

[#CYBERSE] PRESENT THEIR FIRST FULL-LENGTH ALBUM

DATA STORM IS OUT NOW.

 **639** Retweets **937** Likes

* * *

**GAY** _(3 members)_

yuusaku: hey guys can we become soundcloud rappers

aoi: ok thts enough im disowning you

aoi: yuusaku fujiki? dont kno him i only know go onizuka

yuusaku: wow. after all ive done?

aoi: yeah like trying to initiate me into ur ignis cult in third grade

yuusaku: um more like acted as ur landing pad after you tried to fly off the swings

go: You guys didwhat???

yuusaku: nothing u need to worry about dad :))

* * *

_Since Cyberse’s first full album drop, their tracks have been dominating the charts for a complete month. Winning awards left and right, Cyberse’s break into stardom has been nothing but successful._

_Storm, Ignis, and Drifting has each peaked at the number one spot in various charts and still continue to stay on around the same position even a full month after their release._

_Cyberse’s Go Onizuka, drummer and vocalist, had referenced to three mini albums being dropped two months ago in a live stream. Since the thank you message for making Data Storm successful, the official Cyberse Twitter and their personal Twitters have been relatively silent._

* * *

**CYBERSE** @officialcyberse · 5m

[RELEASE ANNOUNCEMENT]

YOU THOUGHT YOU’VE SEEN THE LAST OF US

MINI-ALBUM DROPS PLANNED FOR MARCH

[#CYBERSE]

 **2,854** Retweets **3,295** Likes

* * *

**minis** (6 members)

yuusaku: we just finished signing the albums for the giveaway

ema: Just now?? Isnt there only three plus the notes?

aoi: we are procrastinating students first and actual musicians second lol

ema: Cuties~ Forgot u guys were only lil youngins!!!

go: I’ve been trying to make them sign them since last week

akira: I’m so sorry you have to deal with them, especially my sister.

aoi: sorry akira!!! ill try harder next tim

akira: :) Happy to hear!

yuusaku: wow sibling goals @shoichi this could be us

go: LOL

ema: Wait you guys r related???

shoichi: thank god were not i wouldve died

yuusaku: wow ow

yuusaku: did u just unbrozone me

shoichi: we were never like tht anyway :/

yuusaku: dam /:

yuusaku: anyway we’re sending them off now they should arrive in a few days @ema

ema: urs and the note right?

yuusaku: yeah

aoi: ill give mine to akira tmrw when hes home

go: @shoichi Youre parked at the same place as always right?

shoichi: u kno it

* * *

**aoi**

aoi: baaaaaaabeeeeee

aoi: so how was ur datE OWO

aoi: winky

yuusaku: not a date

aoi: yet

yuusaku: im telling go

aoi: :(((((((( awwwww

yuusaku: we got more preztels

yuusaku: then we went shopping i guess

aoi: hmm?? whats this??

aoi: couple outfits???

yuusaku: we went to brookstone

aoi: close enough

yuusaku: i sat on a massage chair and he freaked out after i asked him if he wanted to try

aoi: maybe he thought u were offering a seat on ur lap

yuusaku: no hes scared of massage chairs

yuusaku: i wasnt sitting on it when i asked fuckr

aoi: omg

yuusaku: yeah. so i tried so make him sit on one

aoi: thats not how you flirt fujiki

yuusaku: i wasnt flirtin wtf

aoi: ://///

yuusaku: he also wanted ice cream so we went tocget him ice cream nd he couldnt find his wallet so i paid for him

aoi: UM

aoi: HELLOW

yuusaku: he got so mad at me for paying for him he tried to smash the ice cream into my face

aoi: he was just embarrassed

yuusaku: he told me to go die

aoi: omg

yuusaku: it was kindda endearin tbh

aoi: i didnt need to hear about ur death kink

yuusaku: i thought u loved me :((

aoi: not enough to listen to ur death kinks byeee

yuusaku: wow.

yuusaku: also aoi i think we have  apolenv

aoi: a what

yuusaku: aoi i cnt find ignis

yuusaku: AOI I CNT FDFIKNS HIIM WHERS IT FUCKING GO

aoi: OH MY GOD

aoi: please dont tell me ignis is going to release our mini albums

yuusaku: I DONT KNOW WHWER EIGNIS IS

yuusaku: fuck.

yuusaku: he might be at revolvers place

aoi: why the FUCK would it be at REVOLVERS PLACE

yuusaku: i put him in my hoodie’s pocket so it could wingman

aoi: you? ur a fucking idiot

_(rev: Why the hell is your hamster trying to eat my earrings??? GET IT AT ONCE)_

yuusaku: nvm found him hes at revolver’s house

yuusaku: eating his earrings

aoi: im telling dad

* * *

**CYBERSE** @officialcyberse · 10m

[RELEASE ANNOUNCEMENT]

[#GOUKI] [#TRICKSTER] [#LINK]

MINI-ALBUMS TEASERS SET TO RELEASE TOMORROW 16:00 JST

[#CYBERSE]

 **25,854** Retweets **48,295** Likes

* * *

**yuusaku** @playmaker · 5m

shoutout to @OfficialGG for collabing with me on my solo album. super excited to see everyones reactions to our track [fire emojis] hope u guys dont break a leg dancin to this

 **7,245** Retweets **9,024** Likes

 

 **ghost girl** @OfficialGG · 1m

_Replying to @playmaker_

What a cutie~! Loved working w/ you too! Maybe we can release more collabs w/ the whole bands <3

 **3,485** Retweets **5,034** Likes

* * *

**shoichi**

shoichi: yuuusaku

shoichi: i need you to come and hel me with simthing

shoichi: urgant

yuusaku: shit wtats up????

shoichi: i

shoichi: i adopted a dog.

yuusaku: w

yuusaku: what

shoichi: it wanted HELP and was so lONLEY so i ADOPTED IT motherfucker

yuusaku: oh my god

yuusaku: im calling aoi and go

yuusaku: im bringing ignis

shoichi: ITS GOING TO EAT IGNIS YOU FUCK

yuusaku: NOT IF WE TRAIN IT

yuusaku: did u take it to the vet

shoichi: ye not adopted or anything. hes like a year old

yuusaku: dam what breed

yuusaku: u tell rev yet????

shoichi: 193724.png

yuusaku: .

yuusaku: u found a hotdog dog outside of ur hotdog truck

shoichi: no i didnt tell him yet hes scared of dogs and i wanna scare him

shoichi: the world works in strange ways child

yuusaku: im getting a hot dog costume as we speak brb

shoichi: omg no

_(Message from aoi: OHHHHHY M GOD OYU GOLT A DOG DINANFSJDFNSDFS)_

_(Message from aoi: HHHHHHHHHH DOG)_

shoichi: i see u told aoi

yuusaku: shes crying

* * *

**go**

shoichi: hey go have u seen my dog??.?

go: Yes

shoichi: WAIT WHAT IVE BEEN TRYING TO FIND FRANK EVERYWHERE

shoichi: I ASKED YUUSAKU AND AOI AND MY BROTHER

go: Well you see they’re currently all at my place with your dog

go: They’re doing a project! Frank is okay don’t worry

shoichi: go what are they doing thats my fucking dog

shoichi: thats my business partner head of marketing and advertisement i dont need your kids stealing him they have ignis

go: Nothing serious! Your brother is mostly just switching between staring at Yuusaku and glaring at Ignis though.

shoichi: expected. but wtf r aoi nd yuusaku doing to my dog

go: They found a youtube video and wanted to recreated it. DW seriously it’s nothing bad!

shoichi: ur like a rlly chill dad but thts my dog

go: They’re making squeaky shoes for Frank!

go: youtu.be/doVvL3BMoLs

shoichi: what the fuck

go: Super cute tbh

shoichi: send a video of them??.?.

go: They said they were going to go live in a few minuets w Revolver

shoichi: i hate this family

shoichi: u kno what go im omw rn open the door for me when i get there

* * *

“Open up motherfuckers! Where’s my fucking dog!”

Go’s apologetic face greeted Shoichi as he opened the door. “Sorry, I tried to stop them?”

“You don't have to lie to me buddy,” Shoichi sighed as he walked into the roomy apartment. He spotted his brother wrapped up in a black hoodie and laying facedown on the couch first before turning to see Aoi and Yuusaku taking thirty pictures a second of his dog wearing weird balloons on its feet.

“What the hell did you do to Frank?!”

“Oh my God he’s back!”

“Goddamn.”

Revolver made a grunting noise from the couch.

Go sighed.

Yuusaku stood from his position on the floor and looked Shoichi right in the eyes. “Look. It was either this or taping your brother to the wall.”

“Rev started getting angry when I started duct taping his mouth shut so we stopped and Yuusaku gave him his hoodie to shut him up ‘cause he kept making angry noises,” Aoi shrugged. “Also, our fans love your dog sooo…”

Shoichi blinked. “I would’ve rather you tape my brother to the wall than have my dog suffer in your hands for any longer.”

Revolver made an angry grunting noise.

Go sighed.  

Frank pawed at his new squeaky shoes and barked.

* * *

**Yuusaku**

Rev: Yo do you wanna go snowboarding w me and the team tomorrow?

Yuusaku: ?? w the team?? im not even in the club tho

Yuusaku: also im 2 good for them anyway :pppp

Rev: It’s k i’ll just tell em youre w me

Rev: Guess it’s a weird team date??

Yuusaku: vnjskdjfsf cutee

Rev: :P thats what u get for dating one of the best snowboarders in Japan

Yuusaku: ugh i want a refund

_(Message from go: hey i khow i was the one that invited you to sleep over but pleas stop banging your head against the wall and screaming i;m tryig to sleep)_

* * *

**CYBERSE** @officialcyberse · 15m

[RELEASE ANNOUNCEMENT]

[#GOUKI] [#TRICKSTER] [#LINK]

CYBERSE’S SOLO MINI-ALBUMS ARE OUT NOW!

[#CYBERSE]

 **100,924** Retweets **105,824** Likes

* * *

**Rev** @RevolverK · 10m

Listening to #cyberse #link to practice with the team. We only listen to real music on this bus

 **72,924** Retweets **92,824** Likes

 

 **BLUE ANGEL** @blueangel · 1m

_Replying to @RevolverK_

damn get u a mans like this!!!! @playmaker

 **1,003** Retweets **2,892** Likes

 

 **yuusaku** @playmaker · 5s

_Replying to @RevolverK @bluengel_

;)))

 **9** Retweets **18** Likes

**Author's Note:**

> i might make some ref songs for their mini albums on my twitter @vrqins but just think go as oor, yusaku as mx, and aoi as akmu aight thanks
> 
> and if u didnt catch it link is by ema and yusaku, gouki is go and shoichi, trickster is akira and aoi cuz uhhhhh hes a producer idk idc


End file.
